universocinematograficomarvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Vingadores: Ultimato
Vingadores: Ultimato é um filme de super-herói de 2019, baseado na equipe de super-heróis de mesmo nome da Marvel Comics. É a sequência de Os Vingadores, Vingadores: Era de Ultron e Vingadores: Guerra Infinita, e um crossover entre/sequência de Homem-Formiga e a Vespa e Capitã Marvel. É o vigésimo segundo filme do Universo Cinematográfico Marvel, bem como o décimo e último da Fase Três. Foi lançado no Brasil em 25 de abril de 2019 e nos Estados Unidos em 26 de abril de 2019. Sinopse A culminação de 22 filmes interconectados, a quarta edição da saga dos Vingadores vai chamar o público para testemunhar o ponto de virada desta jornada épica. Nossos amados heróis entenderão verdadeiramente o quão frágil é essa realidade e os sacrifícios que devem ser feitos para sustentá-la.'Avengers 4' Plot Synopsis Released Elenco *Robert Downey, Jr. como Tony Stark/Homem de Ferro *Chris Evans como Steve Rogers/Capitão América *Chris Hemsworth como Thor *Mark Ruffalo como Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson como Natasha Romanoff/Viúva Negra *Jeremy Renner como Clint Barton/Gavião Arqueiro/Ronin *Tom Hiddleston como LokiLoki to appear in Thor: Ragnarok and both parts of Avengers: Infinity War *Josh Brolin como Thanos *Tom Holland como Peter Parker/Homem-AranhaMarvel's Kevin Feige on Why the Studio Won't Make R-Rated Movies, 'Guardians 2' and Joss Whedon's DC Move *Elizabeth Olsen como Wanda Maximoff/Feiticeira EscarlateMarvel’s ‘Avengers 3’ Gets Official Title With Temp Name Hung On ‘Avengers 4’ *Paul Bettany como Visão *Chris Pratt como Peter Quill/Senhor das Estrelas *Paul Rudd como Scott Lang/Homem-Formiga *Evangeline Lilly como Hope van Dyne/VespaAvengers: Evangeline Lilly confirms when The Wasp will show up *Benedict Cumberbatch como Stephen Strange/Doutor EstranhoDoctor Strange will play a important role in MCU, Marvel Studios president says *Brie Larson como Carol Danvers/Capitã MarvelWhat RoboCop Has to Do with the Future of the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Samuel L. Jackson como Nick Fury[https://wegotthiscovered.com/movies/sebastian-stan-spoils-scene-avengers-4/ Sebastian Stan May Have Spoiled An Avengers 4 Scene] *Don Cheadle como James Rhodes/Máquina de Combate *Sebastian Stan como Bucky Barnes/Soldado InvernalAnother Marvel Star Confirms A Return For Avengers 4 *Anthony Mackie como Sam Wilson/FalcãoAnthony Mackie Says FALCON Won’t Die *Chadwick Boseman como T'Challa/Pantera Negra *Karen Gillan como Nebulosa *Zoe Saldana como GamoraHas Guardians Of The Galaxy star Zoe Saldana revealed the name of Avengers 4? *Dave Bautista como Drax, o Destruidor *Sean Gunn como Rocket Raccoon (captura de movimentos) **Bradley Cooper como Rocket Raccoon (voz) *Terry Notary como GrootMCU News & Tweets on Twiiter - October 24, 2017 **Vin Diesel como Groot (voz) *Gwyneth Paltrow como Pepper PottsAvengers 4 Set Photos Capture Iron Man Character's Return *Jon Favreau como Happy Hogan *Pom Klementieff como MantisAnother Guardians of the Galaxy star confirms they'll be coming back for Avengers 4 *Letitia Wright como ShuriHot Package: John Boyega, Letitia Wright To Star In Mike Cahill-Directed Sci-Fi ‘Hold Back The Stars’ *Danai Gurira como OkoyeThe Avengers 4: Russos Excited For More Okoye *Benedict Wong como Wong *Michael Douglas como Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer como Janet van Dyne *John Slattery como Howard StarkEXCLUSIVE: John Slattery Filmed Scenes For ‘AVENGERS 4’ *Frank Grillo como Brock Rumlow/Ossos CruzadosAvengers 4: Frank Grillo Confirms Crossbones Returns - In Flashback [Updated] *Tilda Swinton como AnciãAvengers 4: Tilda Swinton Returning As Ancient One, Confirms Producer *Tessa Thompson como Valquíria[https://www.ibtimes.co.in/avengers-4-leaked-photos-lokis-resurrection-hands-hela-778835 Avengers 4 leaked photos: Loki's resurrection in the hands of Hela?]Tessa Thompson on Twitter - January 26, 2019 Thompson only has one film role in April, being Avengers: Endgame. *Hiroyuki Sanada como um personagem a ser anunciado‘Westworld’: Hiroyuki Sanada Set To Recur In Season 2 Of HBO Series *Ty Simpkins como Harley Keener[https://www.cbr.com/iron-man-3-ty-simpkins-avengers-4/ Iron Man 3 Actor Returning for Avengers 4] *Emma Fuhrmann como Cassie LangEmma Fuhrmann Joins Untitled Avengers as Cassie Lang *Rene Russo como FriggaRTF EXCLUSIVE: ‘''AVENGERS: ENDGAME''- A Big Return And Another COMMUNITY Alum Cast!’ *Katherine Langford como uma personagem a ser confirmada'Avengers 4' Casts '13 Reasons Why' Star Katherine Langford *Stan Lee como um personagem a ser confirmadoStan Lee Has Already Filmed Cameos for Black Panther Avengers 4, & More *Ken Jeong como um personagem a ser confirmado Aparições Lugares *Terra **Nova York ***Nova Instalação dos Vingadores ***Cidade de Nova York, Nova York *** **Tóquio, Japão **Alemanha (mencionada) ***Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (mencionado) *Multiverso **Reino Quântico Eventos *Guerra Infinita **Dizimação (mencionada) *Resgate de Tony Stark *Emboscada em Thanos *Massacre em Tóquio *Assalto no Tempo **Reversão da Dizimação *Ataque na Nova Instalação dos Vingadores *Batalha da Terra *Guerra Civil dos Vingadores **Confronto dos Vingadores (mencionado) *Ragnarök (mencionado) Linha do tempo alternativa * Assalto no Tempo ** Roubo da Joia da Mente ** Roubo da Joia do Espaço ** Roubo da Joia do Tempo ** Roubo da Joia da Realidade ** Roubo da Joia do Poder ** Sequestro de Nebulosa ** Sacrifício de Natasha Romanoff Itens *Reator Arc *Traje do Homem-Formiga *Uniforme do Capitão América *Armadura do Homem de Ferro: Mark L *Olho Prostético de Thor *Arco e Aljava do Gavião Arqueiro *Uru **Rompe-Tormentas **Manopla do Infinito **Mjølnir *Vibranium **Escudo do Capitão América **Hábito da Pantera *Armadura do Máquina de Combate: Mark V *Armadura de Thanos *Joias do Infinito **Joia do Poder **Joia do Espaço **Joia da Realidade **Joia da Alma **Joia do Tempo **Joia da Mente *B.A.F.O.[https://mcuexchange.com/avengers-4-barf-hologram-civil-war/ Avengers 4 to Feature Tony Stark's Hologram Technology from Captain America: Civil War] Veículos *''Benatar'' *Quinjet *Van do Luis Espécies sencientes *Humanos *Asgardianos *Titãs *Luphomoides *Halfworlders *Kree *Celestiais *Zehoberei *''Flora colossus'' *Gigantes de Gelo Criaturas A serem adicionadas Organizações *Vingadores *Guardiões da Galáxia *Mestres das Artes Místicas *S.H.I.E.L.D. Menções *Peggy Carter (foto) Produção * Em 28 de outubro de 2014, o filme foi anunciado como Vingadores: Guerra Infinita – Parte 2, enquanto o [[Vingadores: Guerra Infinita|terceiro filme de Vingadores]] foi entitulado Vingadores: Guerra Infinita – Parte 1.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles No entanto, em junho de 2016, ambos os filmes foram renomeados. O título do terceiro filme foi reduzido para Vingadores: Guerra Infinita e o quarto filme passou a ser simplesmente conhecido como o "filme sem título dos Vingadores". Anthony e Joe Russo explicaram que essa renomeação se deve a se tratarem de "dois filmes muito diferentes", o que seria "enganoso".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies * Chris Evans revelou que Vingadores: Guerra Infinita e Vingadores: Ultimato seriam filmados seguidamente.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months As filmagens começaram em 23 de janeiro de 2017Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday e devem terminar em outubro/novembro de 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ * Em abril de 2017, durante um evento de Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2, Zoe Saldana revelou o título do filme como Vingadores: Manopla do Infinito. Após isso, James Gunn anunciou que esse não era o título.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) * Em 11 de setembro de 2017, a produção do filme foi interrompida por causa do furação Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta * Kevin Feige confirmou em uma entrevista que Vingadores: Ultimato seria um "desfecho" para a atual iteração do UCM e que "tudo antes de Vingadores: Ultimato e tudo depois" resultaria em "dois períodos distintos". Feige também confirmou que há planos para 20 filmes após o lançamento de Vingadores: Ultimato.‘Avengers 4’ will be a finale of sorts, producer Kevin Feige says Vídeos Trailers Trailer Vingadores - 25 de abril nos cinemas|Trailer legendado Cenas Inéditas Vingadores Ultimato, 25 de Abril nos cinemas. Referências Links externos * * * * * * Categoria:Filmes futuros Categoria:Filmes da Fase Três Categoria:Vingadores: Ultimato Categoria:Filmes Lançados